


Under Cover of Darkness

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Loki Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	Under Cover of Darkness

[Based on a tumblr prompt.](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)  Request for B. Under cover of darkness, feat. Loki x Sigyn.

 

It was a dark, cold, and moonless night; hardly a night for lovers. In stories lovers met on under the full moon, atop hilltops or beside ponds glimmering with starlight. The lovers in stories were fools and were discovered quickly. The lovers who met this night would not make the same mistakes.

The girl snuck out of her father’s house, and the boy slipped passed his father guards, and they raced for the cover of the dense forest, using magic to disguise their foot prints. Under the cover of darkness they embraced, the girl crying softly into her lovers chest. He did his best to kiss away her tears, stroking the soft curves of her face, committing them to memory. She begged him to make love to her, begged him to make her forget her cruel fiancé. He took her on the forest floor, his movements possessive and desperate as she clung to her lover and wept.

Dawn was still hours away but to delay longer, they knew, was folly, however they waited until the last possible second to let go of the others hand and walk away in their separate directions. They did not look back.

They crawled back into their respective beds but did not sleep. They knew they were just as foolish as the lovers in stories. They knew they were making the same mistakes. They knew there would be no happy ending for the prince and his lover.


End file.
